


3rd Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Animalistic, Bathroom Sex, Body Inspection, Breeding, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Oviposition, Shimadacest, Sloppy Seconds, Stuck in a wall, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 3rd Batch of my fics





	1. Reaper/Balderich/Crusaders/Reinhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper/Balderich/Crusaders/Reinhardt – ABO – Omega!Reaper and Alpha!Balderich show the young Alphas the ropes.

There’s nothing of the bravado or arrogance to be seen in the Crusaders when the third Alpha gets bucked off embarrassingly easy and has Gabriel’s teeth at his throat a second later.

They watch in a gaggle of huge, meaty bodies, eyes big and round and slacks straining with awkward erections from watching Commander Reyes presenting and getting mounted by the more cocky Alphas in their division before subsequently throwing them off and showing them how easily he could have ripped their throats out.

They’ve done something wrong in their whole approach; it’s the only reason for the Omega denying them, because when there’s not one of them trying to mount up and breed him well, he looks delicious and approachable and like he wants nothing more than getting his belly filled with a nice, meaty cock.

There’s a sly gaze he throws over his shoulder seconds before lowering them to the ground; lifting his hips again into the air. He is still wearing workout pants but the Commander’s ass is a thing of legend and the young, potent Alphas of the Crusader division don’t need much prompting anyway.

Their cocks lift quick and needy like well-trained pups, but now they are not so sure anymore about how to approach the delicious Omega.

The tense silence is broken by their own commanding officer’s sudden, booming laugh. Balderich stands from his lazy lean against one of the tables along the walls of the gym and comes closer, clapping the first of his Crusader’s on the shoulder and rubbing away a tear of laughter with the other with the other hand.

“We are lucky you lot are not needed for any honeypot missions. Sit an Omega down in front of your noses and you have no idea how to handle them and devolve into blubbering idiots.” The sting of the words is taken by his good natured laugh accompanying it as he makes his way towards the Blackwatch Commander who has merely turned his head lazily where it’s resting against the mat and is watching the advance of the new Alpha with as much unconcern as the past three times.

The younger Alphas shift, their sullen expressions brightening somewhat as they follow the proceedings; eager to see their commanding officer fall into the same trap as they have.

As is, it doesn’t come as expected: the closer Balderich gets, the more prominent some sort of noise becomes until they recognize it for what it is – the rusty, grating purr of Reyes whose face loses all those sharp, mean edges and becomes soft and welcoming.

They can’t figure out what the difference is. Balderich is just as big, just as imposing as the rest of them, yet when he crouches down next to Reyes and puts one paw like hand against his neck to hold him down gentle but unrelenting, the Omega just groans and goes sweet for him, twisting mildly just to feel the restraint that keeps him pinned.

“There you are,” Balderich croons, free hand tugging on Reyes’ sweatpants; exposing his naked ass to the room, spreading his cheeks so the young Alphas can have a look at what a well-used Omega hole looks like; dark and soft and glistening with a bit of slick that Balderich massages into his skin with two big sausage like fingers.

Reyes groans, squirms and reaches back, helpfully spreading his ass for the old Alpha. The young Crusaders shift, cocks still hard for the pretty Omega, though still intimidated by his earlier bearings.

Balderich glances at them as he slips one fat finger into Reyes, seemingly on second thought; clinically like he’s done it a million times before. Maybe he has. The Omega goes stiff at the intrusion; visibly bears down and holds absolutely still for the faux breeding. So very well trained.

“Wilhelm,” Balderich suddenly barks, and after a second of stillness, Reinhardt slips out from between the other young Crusaders, blue eyes a bit glazed. A gorgeous Alpha; painfully pretty, almost.

“Come here. You’ll all get your turns…”

Reinhardt stumbles forward, practically led by his dick, and after a nervous look at the Omega, then at the commanding Alpha’s calm, stoic face, slowly crouches down.

“Here. Feel him. You need to be good to an Omega; and they’ll be good to you.” Reinhardt hesitates, but when Balderich moves, pressing down against the glistening rim, he springs into motion and slides one of his own fingers alongside, face going a dark shade of pink as Commander Reyes groans low and drawn out into the floor at the feel of two fat fingers stretching his hole.

Balderich stays where he is, holding the Omega down with gentle relentlessness. Soon enough, Reyes starts to purr again; interspersed by choked sounds of pleasure as young Alpha after Alpha steps up and gets to finger him; feel their first Omega cunt suckling and wet and hot and oh-so-welcoming cradling their fingers.

They are fascinated; enamored with the pretty Omega that purrs for them and lets them finger fuck him until they’ve milked him off all his cum; have him cry out hoarse in overstimulation as the last person pulling out makes him orgasm dry; the sensation along his swollen, puffy rim enough by now.

Balderich’s face is brick red but he is laughing, his big hand still on the Commander’s neck; squeezing gently, thumb rubbing back and forth.

“I think this first lesson was a success,” he says, voice a little quieter than his usual boom. A little hoarse.

He tilts his head towards the door, commands them to go hit the showers. Only Reinhardt sees for a second as he turns around before slipping out, how their commanding officer slips behind the fucked-out Omega.


	2. Reaper/Akande + McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes/Akande (+McCree) – centaur!Reyes; centaur!Akande; rough/animalistic sex; dominance through fucking; watersports; gaping

Gabriel is a right bastard. He is not quite terrorizing the other inhabitants of Jesse’s little rescue farm, but it is a close call most of the time. Jesse doesn’t think that he is doing it out of malicious intent, but Gabriel is big and strong and he likes to make others feel it.

And to clarify: Jesse hasn’t gotten Akande to terrorize Gabriel in turn. He hasn’t. He has his little farm because he likes helping those unfortunate animals and animal-hybrids that have been done wrong by humans. He’d figured Gabriel was lonely; needed someone his own size so they could playfully rough each other up.

He’s not quite expected… this.

Akande hasn’t been here for quite three whole days but he’s already established himself quite thoroughly. Especially with Gabriel who he is in the process of mounting as Jesse steps into the stables, bucket of delicious greens clattering to the floor as the handle slips out of his suddenly lax fingers.

Akande has Gabriel against the sides of one of the boxes; not quite cornered but close enough that Jesse his half-way to grabbing for a pitchfork to make the frankly ridiculously huge centaur let off of Gabriel (who is larger than life himself but still looks small beneath Akande’s muscled bulk) when he sees how Gabriel’s rump is curving; bearing down helpfully, hind legs dancing a bit apart.

Akande is purring something in their own language, mounted up far enough that he can easily touch Gabriel’s trembling shoulders. Gabriel groans in response.

Jesse is rooted to the floor, watching as Akande’s terrifyingly large cock sways between Gabriel’s hind legs before the large centaur shoves himself farther up Gabriel’s back, front legs curled around Gabriel’s wide, heaving belly.

The new position makes Gabriel’s rump curve down lower still. Brings the soft, pouting ring of his anus into the prefect position for the flared, blunt tip of Akande’s cock.

For a second Jesse is distracted from the heart-clenching sight of Akande trying to force the fat dick into Gabriel by the hissing sound of Gabriel pissing; his cock is out and hanging beneath his belly; a submissive, excited stream of urine hitting the hay beneath them.

Jesse can just stare, mouth agape, a pitiful erection tenting his overalls.

Watching the centaurs fuck is like watching continents collide. He can’t quite compute how Gabriel actually managed to take Akande’s massive cock, but the truth is that his lovely hole is stretched wide around the intrusion, his tail cocked helpfully to the side to let the big, gorgeous centaur fuck into him, their large sacs hitting against each other with obscene, fleshy slaps.

There is no way for Gabriel to dance away; Akande is heavy, pinning him down and keeping him locked to the spot. Forces him to get deep dicked until Jesse thinks Gabriel has to feel it in his belly. Hell – he has to taste the massive cock by now; especially given how he is basically reduced to gurgling, spurts of pee hitting the hay at irregular intervals; probably whenever Akande hits a particularly good spot that zings right along Gabriel’s long spine and makes him realize just how utterly dominated he is by the big centaur.

Jesse couldn’t tell the exact time when Akande fills Gabriel up; one rough thrust is just like the next; slow and almost lazy, the big centaur taking his time as he breeds up his new mare.

When he slides off, Jesse takes an aborted step forward, then stands still again, staring at the gape of Gabriel’s dark, silky hole, and how dark pink his insides become; how watery Akande’s cum is as it starts to drip out of Gabriel who keeps standing with his hind legs far apart, tail held aloft so it wouldn’t get messy while he’s still groaning; still acting like he’s being fucked sloppy and ruined by Akande’s massive cock spearing into him.

Jesse’s own cock is throbbing and wet, mouth dry as he stares at the mess Akande left behind and wonders just how silky Gabriel’s ass would feel against his face as he pressed it into the gape and started rimming him…


	3. Roadhog/Angelo; Angelo/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo/Team; Angelo/Roadhog – cumdumpster; ignoring kink; living gloryhole

In the beginning, Angelo had still been so very nervous about the whole thing; clumsily dropping everything he worked on so he could get to his knees and suck off whoever wandered in and just started opening their pants.

He’s been sloppy and needy, making cute little noises as he bobbed on a nice, juicy cock and got teary eyed when he fucked it too deeply into his throat and it made him gag.

He’s a good boy, and an excellent doctor; very happy to help out his teammates and let them work off some tension.

The longer it goes on, though, the less nervous he becomes about it which… makes it almost better for the others.

He does no longer scramble to put down his work and give them his undivided attention; he merely smiles at them absent minded and sweet and stands from his stool, or bends over if he’s been standing all along, and lets them do all the work of flipping up his white coat and getting his ass naked for access.

He’ll barely even grunt when they slip into his loose hole; already prepared by him or well-used by several other visits, cum dripping and rim butter soft for the next cock to slide into him, body sturdy and big enough for some harsh, deep rabbiting thrusts that have him grunt vaguely, brows knitting as he tries to keep his hands still enough to write on the data pad.

And maybe some of his team get off on his barely-perceptible responses; on how they can fuck him as hard as they like and he still throws them absent-minded little smiles across his shoulder, nodding like a caretaker that’s politely encouraging a child.

Some like it when it’s further in the day and they can slide into the mess other’s left earlier. When they can put a hand on his belly and almost feel the cum deposited in his guts sloshing around.

Others like it when they’re close to the first; able to better feel his silky cunt around their dicks, when it’s not yet stretched out from good and frequent use throughout the day.

And one still manages to get a rise out of the good doctor, just from turning the game around: Roadhog strolling in and flipping up his coat just like anybody else, not caring about what Angelo is occupied with at the moment – or who he is occupied with, and producing a faint, little ‘O-oh…’ in response.

His is the only cock Angelo gets nervous for still; sturdy and fat enough to be felt no matter how many have utilized his hole beforehand; silent and not even giving a grunt of acknowledgement when Angelo greets him with a faint waver to his voice.

He’ll not even look down at him while he has him on his cock – instead his expressionless mask will slowly look around the sterile rooms, ignoring the warm, living gloryhole he’s pulled onto his cock, heavy gut resting on the good doctor’s back so he’ll have less to carry as he deep dicks him with deep, grunting thrusts.

When Roadhog fucks him, there is no way for Angelo to keep doing his work. He’ll have to bite into his sleeve and hold on for the ride, eyes rolling up into his head with how well he’s getting spread on Hog’s fat dick, rim burning like none of the others can do anymore.

He’ll get painfully hard – has to jerk off quick and brutal to try and come before Hog does, because there’ll be no helping hand afterwards. There’s no thought to his own pleasure as Roadhog gruntfucks into him, and as sweet as everybody else is to him, Angelo is kind of addicted to this harsh treatment; sometimes even slows down so he will not manage to orgasm, effectively denying himself the release just so he can remember the encounter for longer…

Because while he loves each and every cock – this particular one, he’ll never get used to.


	4. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo – bathroom sex; age difference; sloppy seconds; body inspection
> 
> Continuation of a fic that I will post here as well with young!Hanzo, older!McCree. McCree calls Hanzo a kid but that’s just his way of referring to him. Hanzo is in his mid-twenties.  
> First the original fic followed by the continuation.

The kid had been sweet on him since they met a couple weeks ago.

Oh, he tried not to show it; was pouting through long meetings with his old pa, sitting next to him in a sharp suit and looking like a million bucks, but McCree had been long enough in the game to know when someone was interested. Especially someone as young as the Shimada heir, those dark dark eyes slanting towards him any chance he got, trying to look bored and just managing to look a little less than stupidly eager.

McCree had been also long enough in the game to know when to act on it and when to just… let it simmer. He’d been like that once, too; cock perpetually wet and half-hard, ready and more than eager to shoot off at the slightest show of interest. God but had he been horny and primed for it 24/7.

He could also see the appeal in it, if he were being honest; a rugged older guy, laid back, calm, seemingly knowing what he was doing (and damned was that a good bluff on his part). He’d probably fallen for it if he’d been like that little heir: pretty and prissy and trying to step out of his father’s shadow while being flanked by a flock of guards.

He definitely didn’t feel obligated to dissuade the young man.

McCree was a lot of things – a drunk and lazy bastard first and foremost – but he was definitely not stupid.

If the kid sneaked into his hotel room every night, outwitting his guards and bringing bottles of booze with him… he’d not be the one to rat him out to the old guy.

Oh no. Definitely not.

He could get used to it, really. That nervous, buzzing energy radiating off the young man when he tried for the umpteenth time to find a good opening to climb onto Jesse’s sturdy lap; when he got sloshed on the booze and became a needy, hot panting mess, lips wet and greedy as he wiped that quick-tempered mouth against the scruffy beard on Jesse’s jaw, fingers weakly fumbling at his shirt, then whining high and breathless and seemingly dumbfounded every single time when his knuckles pressed into McCree’s chest, broad and warm and sturdy as the rest of him, the hairs crinkling against his shirt until it tickled…

He liked making out with the kid. He was so… appreciative of McCree, quick, smart hands grabbing at him as he squirmed his way between the older man’s thighs, rutting against the warm, inviting V of them until he was moaning soft and wet against McCree’s lips, trying to keep up with the slow, hypnotic drag of his lips and utterly failing.

By the time he came, shuddering through his quick, overeager little orgasm and clutching at McCree’s shoulders, McCree would be nicely buzzed and half-hard, one leg curled around the back of Hanzo’s thigh and letting him ride it out nice and easy.

He’d had to teach him how to enjoy a kiss; stop him from the wet, needy press of small, suckling kisses to really appreciate the slow drag of a tongue and the rasp of a beard that got his chin and cheeks pink.

His voice was deep and gorgeous already, but he preferred to let Jesse talk. He gruffly ordered him to, even, pressing close and gazing at him from beneath dark eyelashes, his little come-hither look already perfected to an art.

He liked listening to Jesse’s lazy little compliments, to his inane babbling – became warm and affectionate for it – and Jesse couldn’t say that he minded too much. Jesse was, when it came down to it, a man that liked the sound of his own voice, after all.

He even got used to waking up with the little heir in his bed, and how crazy was that? Having that warm silky skin pressed up to him, a round, small ass snuggled tight into the crook of his hips. Hanzo most often than not was awake before him, and all he could think of why he would stay put and quiet was that he liked his low, deep snoring and the stiflingly hot, heavy blanket of his body against his back.

That, and – damn was he just greedy for Jesse’s cock. Tried every opportunity he got to tickle it to life; make it go big and hard for him to play with; and while Jesse usually was lazy enough not to get more than half-hard – just have the kid have a taste of it, let his obviously overactive imagination do the rest and watch him go glassy eyes and short-breathed…

… he definitely had to notice that today he woke up more… amorous than usual, cock already wetting through his shorts, pressing up fat and robust against Hanzo’s ass while the kid tried to wriggle as inconspicuously as possible down on it, his flush already pinkening up his naked shoulders.

And boy was he lucky to have such a sweet little piece of candy…

“Well hello there, babydoll,” he drawls right into Hanzo’s ear, voice so deep and rugged from sleep, he can physically feel it rumble from his chest. “You ready for some fun?”

He wonders whether Hanzo could even understand his early morning half-asleep slur, but the young man is nodding eagerly enough.

Well then…

.o.

Hanzo’s legs are silky soft, and almost make him reconsider and just fuck into the warm space between them, if he didn’t have the distinct feeling that if he didn’t follow up on his promise, the kid would probably rip his cock off and take it as a trophy for how enamored he seemed to be with it.

So he just groped him a bit, hand large and rough as he cupped his ass and his thigh and squeezed them something good while the young man squirmed in front of him and became breathless and eager.

Jesse’s brain was still half-asleep and only thinking in primitive, sluggish bursts, letting him now when the feeling-up has gone on long enough and he should move on to other things, so it took him a while to figure out why it was strange to feel all that warm, silky skin against his body, squirming and heated and basically vibrating with eagerness: Hanzo was naked.

“Aren’tchu cold?” he murmurs and sleepily hooks his chin over the kid’s shoulder to look down his body – slim and muscled and toned in all the ways McCree wasn’t… all topped with the sweetest little dick straining up between those lush thighs, head dark pink and wet, flexing even as he was staring down.

Goddamn the kid was eager. Made high-pitched little sounds right from his throat that he tried to keep down as much as possible, just from getting felt up; have one large hand on his ass, squeezing, testing the give of the muscles – the other meaty arm shoved beneath his head to sleepily grope his tits which were practically pushing themselves into McCree’s palm.

“You already prepped?” he rumbles, fingers dipping between the cheeks and encountering Hanzo’s hole wet and soft and holy shit had he been doing this the whole time? Sneaking off in the early morning to finger himself needily in the en-suite bathroom, hoping Jesse would finally give in and dick him good and proper?

He groans wordlessly and drawn-out – wipes his mouth sloppily against Hanzo’s shoulder in a lazy half-assed kiss – and slowly pushes two fingers at once in, the slide deep and smooth and intrusive, his fingers thicker than Hanzo’s, especially around the bulky knuckles which he presses firmly into the velvety walls of his channel just a few centimeters in – and wouldn’tcha know it that does the trick already.

Hanzo doesn’t make any sound at all as he comes, arms clamping in a chokehold around the arm McCree has around his chest. He can feel the kid’s mouth against his biceps – wide open, the edges of his teeth pressing uselessly against his flesh as if he had wanted to bite and just forgot how to half-way through. His sleek, pretty cock is jerking between his desperately clenching thighs, pulsing out thin ropes of cum.

Jesse remains still as Hanzo milks him, thinking it will be enough to have the digits inside him – big and unrelenting and deep.

It’s when he hears Hanzo take a deep, rattling breath that he moves; murmurs a nonchalant “We good now? Ready for the next?” and starts moving in slow thrusts, pushes into the buttery soft clench of the tender muscles and pulls out slowly just to feel their wet clutch, then slides in back again while pressing his fingers into the spongy, silky walls that promise to hug his cock so well he gets a bit dizzy with the thought of it.

Hanzo whines but doesn’t protest. He’s still holding onto Jesse’s arm for dear life but is moving his knees up a little, giving himself and the gunslinger a better angle – and coincidentally making the soft drape of his spent dick slip between them as well, the oversensitive tip dragging against McCree’s thick wrist every now and then, making the kid gasp and squirm.

“Oh sweetheart. Darlin’. Babydoll.” He’s slurring. He’s horny and his eyelids are heavy and it’s hard not to doze away with how warm the kid is against his chest, how well his little virgin ass is keeping his fingers snug and comfy.

And he might have dozed off, too – might have just closed his eyes for a tad, because the next second he has Hanzo’s sharp elbow in his side and he is snuffling awake with a low grunt and eyes blinking disoriented and blurry.

“‘m awake, ‘m awake,” he mumbles, carefully pulling out his fingers and pawing at his shorts while hugging Hanzo a little closer to him with his other arm, trying to make up for his little lapse – and also contain eventual more elbows – until he finally manages to push his shorts down far enough to get his cock out…

… and then no more containment is needed because the moment his cock slaps heavy and a little wet against the curve of Hanzo’s ass and the bottom of his thighs, the young man becomes very still, except for the low vibration throughout his whole body.

“That what you want?” McCree mumbles, a small self-satisfied smirk on his face. Hanzo makes a strange sound at that, then squirms until he can reach down with one arm and get a hand on his ass – pull at the cheek to open himself up… or maybe try and reach farther down and curl it around McCree’s cock, he is not entirely sure.

What he is sure about is that Hanzo is getting almost laughably desperate, grinding down and wriggling around and trying is goddamned hardest to make Jesse finally stuff him – and who is he to deny him the treat?

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Jesse soothes, croons, really, as he reaches down to grab his dick and give it a few lazy jerks, thumb pressing against the tip, knuckles brushing against Hanzo’s still messy cock in the process. He doesn’t think it’ll be soft for much longer – is almost sure it’ll come back to life as soon as he finally angles up enough to press the blunt tip of his cock against Hanzo’s opening; the wet little hole working furiously, mouthing at him, trying to pull him inside.

Goddamn but the kid was ridiculous in his eagerness.

“Calm down. I’ll give it to ya. There you go… There you…”

He forgets to finish the sentence, eyes falling closed again as he slowly works his hips, rocking, pushing, angling, making the soft muscles spread for the intrusion as he listens to Hanzo pant open mouthed, first quiet, then louder, then a little wheezing and bordering on panicked the wider he has to accommodate the thick tip of his cock.

Hanzo starts squirming the longer the initial push lasts; Jesse is taking his sweet ass time, hand still between their bodies, loosely curled around his cock, keeping it nice and steady as he rocks in. Every now and then his fingers will stretch and swipe the tips through the tacky mess of lube he pulled out with himself earlier earlier, rubbing it along the nervous clench of Hanzo’s rim and into the skin of his cock to easy the slip and slide some more.

When the thickest part of the glans finally pops in, he can feel Hanzo’s breath of relief. He turns his head and peeks at the side of the kid’s face, seeing how glassy his eyes were; wet with overstimulation, cheeks cherry red and mouth open wide to pull in enough air.

Jesse hums self satisfied and starts working his cock in for good, hips twisting, hunching, thick thighs tensing as he tries to cram his cock as gentle and patient as possible into the clutching orifice that had been so accommodating and eager when he fingered it earlier, but became less generous the deeper he fucked and made it stretch again around the fat girth of the middle of his hefty shaft.

Hanzo’s hands flew down, fingers claw-like in the meat of his thigh, his chest beneath Jesse’s restricting arm fluttering quick and bird like.

“Need a second?” Jesse asks lazily, hips still, cock pulsing and flexing within the warm channel. Hanzo nods, quick and sharp, body shuddering every now and then as his insides squeeze down on Jesse, obviously at war with simply accepting the enormous stretch and wanting to claw him open and make him go away.

He rides it out – almost falls fucking asleep again – as the kid drags up his nerves and finally unclenches his fingernails from Jesse’s leg and orders him with a shaky voice to “proceed”.

Even so – Jesse gathers up his arms, large hands around his wrists, and crosses them at his chest to keep him nice and compact and contained as he pushes in the rest of the way; making it quicker to reduce the panic he could practically taste bubbling in his young companion.

He grunts in relief when he is finally seated deep and snug, hips against Hanzo’s ass, feeling him squeeze and shiver all along the unrelenting girth of his cock.

Hanzo is making soft, fucked-out noises when he starts rocking; doesn’t even really fuck, just drags and slides a couple of centimeters along the warm clench and closes his eyes to sleepily enjoy the little piece of candy that has so willingly offered itself up for the better part of two weeks – and only a soft, high pitched “oh!” accompanied by the tight ripple of muscles against his cock alerts him to the fact that the young man came again, fast and sloppy and so easily primed for it that Jesse isn’t sure whether he’ll even get soft again before he’ll come a third time, speared on cock for the first time and obviously loving every second of it even if he’d been panicky in between.

He’s already taking it like a pro, now that the hardest part is over: is drooling happy and freely like a whore against Jesse’s biceps as he takes his cock, squeezing down lovingly every couple seconds as if making sure he was still there – was still spreading open his not-so-virgin hole, and was in the process of getting it sloppy and creamy with cum.

“Gonna fill you up,” he murmurs sleepily into Hanzo’s ear, the shell hot against his lips. “And then you gonna sit next to your daddy and let it keep you nice and warm. And when we all have a break and grab somethin’ to eat, you’re gonna steal that nice piece of ass into the restrooms because I think I might want to have a looksee for myself whether you were a good boy and kept it just as I told you to.

And if you’ve been a good boy, I might just have another warm, frothy load for you tonight. Gonna have to keep you nice and stretched now, after all, right? Not have that sweet little hole forget what I taught it today.”

.o.

McCree watches the kid throughout the whole meeting just because the way he subtly squirms beneath the heavy-lidded gaze amuses him to no end. He puffs slowly on his cigar, one of many around the table, and doesn’t fail to notice how the young heir’s cheeks become pink as his dark pretty eyes watch how his lips wrap around the end.

Jesse is not used to little ex-virgins immediately becoming cocky and wanting someone else to wet their dicks for them, but he figures this one is a prissy yakuza prince so it kind of makes sense.

At any rate, he makes sure to grin nice and slow as he watches him, leaning back far and hooking a thumb behind the big buckle on his belt. He thinks about how daddy’s perfect little son is currently leaking the cum he fucked frothy just this morning and his grin becomes a little wider before he hides it behind the hand lifting his cigar towards his mouth once more.

The break in the meeting can’t come quick enough. He almost laughs when the kid shoots out of his chair like he’s got burned and stumbles out of the room under the frowning gaze of his father. McCree stays a bit longer, lingering to make sure nobody will suspect a connection – and because he wants to make the kid wait longer.

When he finally swaggers into the bathroom he can’t immediately spot where he’s hidden himself away until the stall at the very end opens just a bit, one sleek dark eye staring at him with a bit of a crazed glint.

Jesse grins and makes his way over. He shoves himself inside and ignores the trembling eager hands that are immediately on him, feeling up his wide hips and thick thighs as if he tries to make it seem like he’s not greedy for another round on Jesse’s cock.

Jesse clicks his tongue at him and easily grabs his wrists, pulling them away from his body.

“Turn around. I wanna see if you kept your promise.”

The kid flushes a violent shade of red but complies hastily. He does not protest as McCree opens up his pants and works them together with his underwear to sit underneath his ass, but he does start panting already, wet and quick. McCree’s big knuckles brush Hanzo’s hard cock and he grins.

“Took cock once and you’re already a bitch for it,” he murmurs low and the kid’s head whips around, stares at him alarmed.

“Quiet!” he hisses and Jesse grins at him. They can hear the bathroom door opening and more people enter. Hanzo’s ears are brick red. McCree’s gaze falls down to his hole; still a dark shade of pink with cum dried tacky between his cheeks.

When he pushes his thumb in and pulls down against the tender little muscle he spread open so wide just a few hours ago, he can see that yes, Hanzo held his promise.

There’s still Jesse’s cum inside him, creamy and sticky, and McCree starts fucking him on his thumb because he’s been a good boy.

The kid does not seem to appreciate it much, though: he has a hand pressed against his mouth and is shooting angry glances at him over his shoulder even though his cheeks are brick red and muffled little fucksounds are being tickled out of him.

In the stall next to them the flush is activated and Hanzo jumps, his internal muscles squeezing down on Jesse’s thumb. Jesse grins and utilizes the subsequent hand-washing noises to open up his belt.

He slaps his cock against the kid’s ass and from the look of it he is close to tears because he wants it but also is afraid they’ll get found out.

“Jus’ be quiet and everythin’ will be a-ok,” Jesse murmurs as he leans across him, bracing himself against the wall while Hanzo’s sweaty palms are slipping against the lid of the toilet.

It’s a lot easier this time to fuck into him. His cunt remembers well how to take his cock, and Jesse is smug that he assumed correctly: the yakuza prince is a born cockslut.

They’ll have to be quick about it, the meeting will resume in just a few minutes; but Jesse is determined to let him walk back in there with a new load warming his belly.


	5. Endeavor/Crowd + AllMight/Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endeavor and AllMight are stuck in a wall and get molested by a crowd of people

The fight is over, the Villain knocked unconscious by the combined effort of AllMight and Endeavor; yet the Heroes can’t relax quite yet. It is a… worrisome problem they find themselves in after they got flung through the air by the explosion and crossed multiple districts before finding their trajectory forcefully halted by a wall.

They are stuck. There is no other word for it. While their physiology has protected them from the harm that comes with being flung against a concrete wall with high velocity, they find themselves struggling to move even an inch in the rubble they find themselves in, halfway stuck inside the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

At least we didn’t harm anybody, AllMight thinks, sweat dripping from his forehead as he lets himself hang for just a moment to catch his breath. It feels weird; like his whole body has fallen asleep. His muscles, as big and bulging as they are, are kitten weak.

Endeavor does not seem to fare better. The wild flames usually licking around his face have sizzled down to something akin to a stubble. He looks dazed yet furious, wriggling in place just out of AllMight’s arm length and trying to squeeze himself back out through the hole he punched into the wall with his body.

Alas, he seems to be suffering from the same predicament as AllMight himself. He gives up after a few attempts, his face going almost impossibly red in his rage.

AllMight himself feels rather sheepish. He hadn’t even noticed the Villain nicking them with his vines after all. He isn’t worried; the poison is not strong enough to kill, but as is, they seem to be stuck for a while, unless-

He jerks as there is the unmistakable feel of a hand high up between his thighs, squeezing the rock hard muscle there, and from the sudden grunt to his side, Endeavor seems to experience the same peculiar sensation.

Seems like they’ve been found – though from the way his tight pants are getting slowly rolled down, himself helpless to do anything against it, he has the feeling that whoever is on the other side is not intending to help them just yet.

.o.

Endeavor had been very loud in the beginning; screaming his head off with insults that had AllMight’s ears burning hotter than the treatment he received from behind the wall; huge fists slamming against the concrete that would have crumbled like nothing just half an hour ago, and, AllMight thought, probably kicking out with his legs, trying to dissuade the people outside.

As time moved on, however, he became more quiet, head turned away from AllMight, so whenever he glances over, he can only see one flushed ear. He wants to say something soothing, but he feels like it’ll make the situation only worse for Endeavor.

He wonders what the people are doing to him; if it is in any way as intrusive as his own treatment; how they knead his ass and spread it open, however many eyes staring down on the peach pink clench of his hole.

There are hands on his balls and cock, too; measuring, stroking, squeezing until he can’t help but softly moan, and, when Endeavor jerks next to him at the sound, hides his face behind his hands in an effort to muffle himself.

He can’t help it that his cock is growing hard, tip getting wet at the cheeky little fingers of whoever has started slipping them under his foreskin to gently pinch the fat crown and swirl the liquid around beneath the silky skin.

He can hear Endeavor make little sounds, too; surprised little grunts that he’d love to know what elicits them. Is there a wet little tongue on his hole, as well? Licking wet and eager, trying so very hard to shove inside the desperate clench of his muscles?

It’s when Endeavor throws his head back, arms pressed from the elbow down against the wall, trying to push away that AllMight realizes what is happening to his companion – and is most likely his own fate as well. The soft rocking motions punctuated by Endeavor’s little desperate grunts are telling enough: Someone has started fucking him on the other side – and AllMight’s brain short circuits at the knowledge of it; of someone being brazen enough to fuck into Endeavor and have him speared on their cock.

(He wonders, for a dazed, hot second as he can feel someone’s cock kiss up to his own cunt, how hot Endeavor is inside.)

It is humiliating, hanging next to each other, making punched-out little sex noises as they get defiled; but all AllMight can think about is how many phones are directed at their asses, capturing how the number one and number two hero get molested by a crowd of people.

He wonders how long it will take until the video hits the web; and he’ll be able to watch it.


	6. McCree/Hanzo; past Genji/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/McCree (+mentions of Hanzo/Genji) – ABO; old Omega!Hanzo (Okami skin); young alpha!McCree + Genji; lactation kink; breeding kink

There is no denying that Hanzo has a thing for young Alphas. He thinks they are cute; wide shoulders and big hands and meaty cocks and no idea how to properly work any of it.

Genji is better about it; thinking first about Hanzo’s need before wondering how to quickly enough get his dick inside that warm, well-used hole, and he will teach McCree to be good, as well.

He is eager, at least. Wants to please – even if he sometimes forgets his own strength when his cock is blood heavy and so very ready to shoot off at the very mention of a ripe Omega cunt.

The first time he’s pushed Hanzo down to the floor and rabbit fucked against the apex of his thighs, coming quick and messy and whining the whole way through. Now, after some training, he’s become better about it.

A rough fist in the hair at the back of his head usually does the trick to make him slow down, mouth open to pant in the delicious pheromones of the old, ripe Omega below him. He whines and sounds heartbreakingly forlorn even with his big paws still on Hanzo’s tits.

“Easy,” Hanzo scolds, his nipples throbbing at the rough treatment of McCree’s palms dragging across them. “You’ll never coax an Omega to give you milk like this.”

Jesse flushes but he takes the rebuke in stride. He has become surprisingly docile under Hanzo’s leadership. Where just a few months ago he’s been crude and trying to mount and breed at the drop of a hat, he now seems to possess unending reserves of patience.

Secretly, Hanzo thinks of his two young Alphas as his rescue dogs. They just needed a bit of proper working and a steady hand.

He spreads his thighs farther, lets Jesse cuddle in closer against the V of his hips and scratches sharp fingernails down his spine because he knows the Alpha likes it.

His cock is a hot, hard line against the crease of Hanzo’s thigh, but that is alright as long as he only uses it when and how Hanzo sees fit.

For today, Jesse is allowed to play with his tits and figure out how to massage the creamy milk out of them. Hanzo settles back against the many pillows he used to build his nest and watches Jesse’s scrunched up face with half-closed eyes.

Finally, he starts moving again, big hands gentling down and cupping the swell of Hanzo’s chest, thumbs dragging across the plump teats. For now he’s only managed to get the tips of his fingers wet, but it is enough to keep him interested in the task; Hanzo can see his nostrils flaring as he scents the air.

He’s so very animalistic still. Older than Genji but so much rougher around the edges still. So much to learn after a lifetime of running with the wrong crowd, thinking Omegas are just warm little holes to be pulled on his big, fat cock.

Maybe he’ll sit on him, later, he muses, playing with a strand of long grey hair that he curls around his finger again and again. Jesse always gets flustered when he’s put on his back and made to submit.

Hanzo wonders how he’d take to being trained for cock. Genji had learned to love getting mounted by his older Omega brother, but as patient and good-natured Jesse has become, Hanzo wonders if he’d let him explore that hairy virginal hole he’s hiding from everyone so jealously.

Maybe he’ll let him watch as he breeds Genji. Let him ‘accidentally’ stumble across it so he can watch from the hallway as their Omega master is mounted up and holds an Alpha down by the scruff of his neck, fucking into his needy little cunt with practiced ease.

He thinks it he would enjoy training Jesse like that.

He purrs when the Alpha finally leans down to start and kitten lick at his tits, coaxing more milk from him as he closes his lips around the areola and starts to suck with little grunting sounds in the back of his throat.

Hanzo lets his head fall back against the pillows, arching his back towards him. He loves how eager and teachable young Alphas are.


	7. Winston/Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human Winston/Lúcio – Continuation of Batch 1, Fic 5 – Winston still comes prematurely but Lúcio is a good sport about it

“I… ah… ah…” Winston stutters, one hand automatically lifting, the fingers trembling badly as he pushes his glasses back up. Like he isn’t balls deep in the suckling welcoming heat of Mr. Ogundimu’s husband; feeling his insides squeeze and milk.

Like he isn’t already coming; only a few scant thrusts in and unable to hold back when Lúcio is so very sweet for it, making a scene like Winston is any good at fucking.

He’s loud, voice breathy and dreamy sounding as he makes his little ‘ah, ah, ah’s and ‘mmmhh’s and Winston does not feel as mortified as he maybe should at having blown his load so quickly. Again.

Lúcio’s hands travel down, gloved fingertips curling around the ruffled hem of his skirt, slowly pulling up to show the gorgeous length of his cock. He looks dazed, eyes sleepy, lips so glossy and pink – probably painted with some kind of lipstick – as he starts rubbing his belly slow and gentle, looking up at Winston like he’s in love with him.

“I can feel it here,” he whispers and Winston stares at him mute, overwhelmed with the whole situation, cock only half soft and still inside the sticky little slit Mr. Ogundimu’s husband seems so very generous with. (Winston has seen him offer it up to various of the employees around the house already.)

“Your cum,” Lúcio says when Winston does not respond. “I can feel it right here. So nice and warm…” Winston stares down at where Lúcio is still petting himself. Part of him weakly pipes up that that can’t be right , that there is no way; but Lúcio looks so sweet and earnest and out of it, squirming and reaching for Winston, grabbing at his lapels and pulling him down on top of him.

“I can feel your cock there, too,” he whispers into his ear, “How it pushes into my belly when you fuck me so good.”

Winston goes red hot, spluttering, making a weak, pathetic sound when his cock starts filling out again, eager as a teen, body primed to be used for once. By a pretty little… l… lady like this, nonetheless.

“Yes.. yes, just like that,” Lúcio coos, encouraging all the way, fingers carding through Winston’s wild hair and nuzzling at his throat. “Fuck me good. You have such a nice big dick. Can feel you for days. Think of you when you’re not here and I have to stuff my fingers in there to make it ache less… Can fit so many in after you’ve stretched me out so well.”

Winston chokes on his own tongue, eyes wide, spooked looking like a colt’s as he stares into Lúcio’s face, feels him undulate, moving his hips to fuck himself on Winston’s cock, eyelids fluttering when he uses Winston like a toy.

His small hand reaches for Winston’s thick wrist, pulls his unresisting body as he wants him to be. Places his palm on his belly where he petted earlier, and Winston wheezes out loud when he can feel the faint bump of his cock moving inside the pretty lady.

Lúcio beams at him. He looks proud, body goddamn cuddling with Winston’s cock as he does all the work, cooing and petting and distracting Winston from coming too quickly again.

“Do you like fucking me, Winston?” Lúcio whispers into his ear, and his answer is out before he can think much on it: “Yes, Ma’am. Thank you.”

He stiffs, mortified – horrified at is blunder; but Lúcio just keeps on purring, pretty body undulating, working his cock like a champ as he fucks the previous load frothy and makes it drip out of his clever little hole.


	8. Hanzo+Sojiro+Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo +Genji+Sojiro – Hanzo gets hot over silverfox Genji and remembers his time with his father.

In the beginning, Hanzo had doubted the cyborg claiming to be his brother even was Genji. True, his first gut instinct had recognized the eyes the man – the creature – had revealed to him, but after the situation had calmed down and the adrenaline abated, he had not been so sure anymore.

Soon after officially joining, however, his fears had abated. There simply was no way around the truth that, yes, the cyborg who claimed to be his brother indeed was Genji.

The realization had hit him hard that first time he’d seen him without the mask in proper lighting, his belly aching fierce and immediate at the cut of his face; the way he twists his mouth.

That beard. Nothing like their oto-san’s, of course – their father’s facial hair had been always immaculately groomed and perfect, not like Genji’s wild, patchy scruff – but undeniably shaping his face to what he blatantly was: his father’s son.

It hits him again and again just how old they have gotten. That the carefree boy he’s almost killed has become a man that has aged far beyond his years. His voice, gentle and soft when filtered through the mechanics of his mask, is rougher, deeper when without it – and Hanzo tries not to wonder whether that, too, is a courtesy of his failed fratricide.

It troubles Hanzo at night, when he is curled on his bed, one hand feverishly, secretly working his cock as he presses the other to his mouth to muffle his soft, needy cries.

In his head, the both of them get muddled. He remembers the nervous little trysts he’s had with his father; stolen away in the oyabun’s chambers, feeling him move inside him deep and steady and teaching him all about how good it feels to let go and be used… but in his feverish mind, hand wrapped around his cock, thumb and forefinger pinching a bit mean at the crown, he finds himself slipping; the tickle of his father’s clothes becomes the slick, cool sensation of Genji’s cybernetics.

The silky glide of Sojiro’s beard along his taint becomes the scratchy burn of Genji’s greying scruff.

It shames him to no end; how he thinks of his brother when he plays with his foreskin, tugging on the silky folds and slipping a fingertip beneath it. Remembering how his father had taught him how to hold on to his orgasm as he sucked his cock, the tongue of the oyabun doing what Hanzo’s fingers try to emulate; yet when he stares down his trembling body in his fantasies, it is Genji’s knowing, calm eyes that look back up at him.

No matter who he is thinking of, though, Hanzo always whines for one: Oto-san. Whispered into the palm of his hand, big thighs shaking with want as his body burns and his balls work, so close to coming.

It bleeds into his everyday life, too. He finds himself looking at Genji and having to be careful of the first word that wants to come out; the daddy that’s on the tip of his tongue.

It is shameful. Disgraceful.

Dishonorable.

But the truth is he misses his oto-san. He’s missed him since the day he died, whining for him as he fucks himself on his own fingers, never as hard or as deep as his daddy could do; and Genji just brings it all back up again, even if he might not realize it or even would want to. His mannerisms, the way his face moves, the cadence of his voice – it is all their father.

And Hanzo aches.


	9. McCree/Hanzo; McCree/Hanzo/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo/Genji – Continuation of a fic I post before the actual fic – Genji comes along to Hanzo’s and Jesse’s outings. He is very possessive of Hanzo; but also curious about McCree
> 
> First the original fic and then the continuation.

Hanzo looks like he’s one wrong movement of Jesse’s away from plunging back into the sea and leaving the human sitting and frustratingly aroused – again.

Jesse halts where he kneels little more than an arm length away, eyes roving the gorgeous creature and trying not to fixate on the way his cocks had poked out; pearly white as the rest of his stunning tail, sliding out from their hidden sheathes, the slit a soft petal pink that playfully trailed down to his cloaca.

“Don’t go,” Jesse begs, biting his tongue when the sound makes Hanzo clutch his satchel of twinkling treasures tighter to his chest. The creature is watching him out of the corners of his dark eyes, mouth pulled into a little, pouty moue. His tail lifts, translucent fins glistening in the sun, then lets it splash noisily back into the water.

He’s as skittish as ever, but Jesse is determined to keep him close this time. He was so much different than Gabriel: Where Gabriel was almost difficult to shoo back into the brine and make him understand that their playdate was over (Gabriel had quite different opinions on who of the two was the one to end their little trysts), Jesse had to painstakingly watch his every move when around Hanzo to make sure the prissy creature wouldn’t dive right back in.

“You’re just a gorgeous thing aren’t you?” he coos, arm carefully stretching out beneath the troubled gaze. In his mind, he called Hanzo a princeling. He seemed just as fussy as one in any case. It had taken so long to even get him to come close – a lot of coaxing and the offering of a few shining coins, actually – and having him sit there, obviously just as affected and interested as Jesse was… it was like torture.

“You’re pretty pent up yourself, aren’t you? Liked watching me play with my cock?” It’s been his newest tactic; sitting a safe distance away, slowly jerking his cock and letting Hanzo watch; the curious, confused gaze of the creature almost enough for the moment. Hanzo’s eyes flicked down as if he understood, looking at Jesse’s cock hanging out from his pants heavy and wet.

“Let me look at what you got there, hm? Got the prettiest dick there… fuck… you got two?”

It hadn’t taken him long to realize that Hanzo loved any sort of praise; he doubted the creature understood the words but the tone of voice probably worked just as well in this case. Hanzo preened whenever Jesse cooed at him, and now was no different: one cock, the longer one, jerked a bit, the slit at the flared tip dilating a bit to ooze out thick pre-cum while the smaller one pushed out of the soft sheathe just a little bit more.

“Damn…” He touched the side of Hanzo’s tail, fingers almost slipping on the smooth scales. Here, too, he was so different to Gabriel; Gabriel was warm, skin soft as a human’s as long as he didn’t drag his palm against the grain. Hanzo on the other hand was cool and slick; not quite feeling like an ordinary fish but coming very close anyway.

“You like that, don’t you? Just stay there… sit nice and still. I’m going to make you feel so good… just trust me…”

He was babbling, hand inching over towards the gorgeous cocks. He couldn’t believe there were two. He couldn’t believe how soft the skin around them was, so pink and vulnerable and without any scales… silky and sensitive if the jerk of Hanzo’s tail was anything to go by.

“Just stay there… good boy…”

.o.

Hanzo wasn’t making a damn sound but he had let go of his satchel with one hand in favor of clutching at Jesse’s hair hard enough to pull a few out and make him tear up.

He had his head in the creature’s lap and his mouth stuffed with the small, tapered cock, tongue dragging slow and careful against it, licking and occasionally suckling while Hanzo’s tail thrashed and pounded against the stones on the shore.

It was a little frightening to be honest; Hanzo wasn’t as gentle as Gabriel had been; he seemed far less in control, yet still Jesse didn’t budge and let the long cock slap wet and meaty against the side of his face while he blew the smaller nub.

If he didn’t knew better – hadn’t been able to witness first hand how wet Hanzo got, both cocks drooling liberally, one of which Jesse slurped up noisily – he would have thought he was hurting the creature. As such, he couldn’t help himself but soothingly rub the shining tail, hand inching closer towards that sweet little cloaca until he was able to round it with two fingers and feel its almost desperate little contractions.

He pulled back with a lewd pop, staring right at Hanzo’s face. He was flushed a strange kind of blue up to the tip of his pointed ears, and only when Hanzo leaned a little back, both arms curling in a protective manner around his satchel, did he realize how close he was to the creature; that he’d never been allowed to almost sit on him, hands all over the pretty tail and feeling him up.

As he looked down, he could see how the longer cock jerked; gracefully curved and so thick in the middle that Jesse’s belly clenched with the need to sit down on it and feel the flared strange tip rub up against his insides.

“Such a pretty boy you are,” he assures Hanzo, thumbing at the smaller cock that reminded him so much of a juicy clit – especially when Hanzo jerked and made a sound, muffling the awkward warbling cry into the leather of his satchel.

.o.

Genji looks like he wouldn’t be quite opposed to Jesse crawling just a bit closer, but Jesse knows better by now than to act on the amorous little purrs of the new merdragon as he is curled around his brother and staring at McCree with open fascination.

Jesse is not quite sure whether they are even brothers, but strangely enough he likes to think so. Their tails look gorgeous wrapped around each other in any case; Genji’s vibrantly green and shimmering like precious stones while Hanzo’s has started veritably glowing in all shades of blue.

It has changed since Jesse had managed to become a little more intimate with him; the pearly white darkening into flirtatious colors. He likes the thought that he’s given it to Hanzo so well that the creature wants to start courting him.

The addition of Genji has taken him somewhat by surprise but by now he suspects that the merdragon has very much invited himself along. He seems jealous of how interested Hanzo is in him, not letting his brother go and touch McCree. Instead, he holds him back and plays with him himself, intelligent green eyes never leaving Jesse; watching his reactions as he unselfconsciously spreads Hanzo’s tender little slit open to show the juicy pink insides while Hanzo squirms and clutches his satchel of trinkets close to his chest.

He looks indecisive, his lidded gaze flitting towards Jesse before bouncing away again, long tail splashing against the wet sand in agitation – but also coming again and again to let his brother show him off. It’s not something new they’re doing. Jesse can tell that much.

The way Genji finger fucks his brother is too practiced. Too familiar. He stares at Jesse with a broad grin full of sharp teeth, not even looking down Hanzo’s quivering body as he shoves two fingers into his tender little cloaca that Jesse has yet to breach with his own cock… and damn it’s difficult to stay away when he can see how lovingly that little space is clinging to Genji’s fingers, suckling and working while they pump rough and hard.

Jesse would never be that rude. But alas…

Genji looks intrigued when he pulls out his cock, big fist around the shaft, thumb pressed against the swollen head in little circles. He lets go of Hanzo like he is nothing but a toy and Jesse watches with some trepidation as the merdragon starts crawling across the rocky sand, his sharp claws digging into the soil to drag himself closer.

He’s almost in Jesse’s lap when he hisses at him, and Jesse lets go off his cock like he’s burned himself, staring with his belly curling up into a fist as the young merdragon starts sniffing at his erection – still foolishly hard and flexing for the pretty creature.

Jesse knows he has a problem with danger – he must have, since he also still fucks Gabriel, and has had his sharp teeth around his dick whenever the shark wants to suck him off – but he’s known Gabriel for years now, whereas Genji is still very much feral, and capricious enough to show it off any chance he gets. Still, there is little he can do when the merdragon starts inspecting his cock; sniffing and licking and touching, seemingly enamored with the fat girth he has to offer.

Hanzo, meanwhile, looks put out by the situation (though he looks put out by everything if Jesse is being honest) and starts crawling towards them as well.

Genji twists around, hissing at him, the fins at the sides of his head flared dangerously and Hanzo halts, then stills, sitting off to the side and pouting.

Seems like Genji is a lot more possessive than McCree had thought. He just hopes the brothers remain as docile as they are now. He does not want their sharp teeth or nails anywhere near them when they decide to fight over his cock.


	10. Genji/Zenyatta/Mondatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta + Mondatta + Genji – Zenyatta unwittingly finds himself in midst of a dragon worshiping cult. Drugged and helpless he is to deliver their God’s eggs.

Zenyatta feels like he’s in a dream – though he can’t make his mind up whether it is a good one or a bad one. He is woozy, can’t quite keep his eyes open, his body feeling feverish and… full.

Like he is stuffed with cotton from the inside out. His shoulders ache, but he can’t roll them to alleviate the pain.

“Calm,” a voice murmurs behind him, and a body presses against his back. He wants to ask ‘what?’ but he only groans long and drawn out. He can’t remember what happened to him. Only that he’d been celebrating with these people; eating and dancing and drinking whenever one of the smiling faces presented him with a cup of fruity, cool liquid.

“Don’t be afraid,” the smooth voice tells him, soothing, shushing Zenyatta’s faint thrashing with big, dry hands that he uses to pet up and down his sides and then across his belly which feels especially full and hot.

When Zenyatta’s head lolls forward, he makes a sound of distress. His belly is hugely distended and round, firm like a pregnant woman’s stomach. Before him, a sea of people that he hadn’t noticed starts shifting and murmuring. He can feel their excitement. Can almost taste it on his tongue.

The man behind him hugs him gently. “No harm will come to you. You are very precious to us – you bear our God’s children, after all.”

Zenyatta groans. With the pressure across his belly from the hug, he is suddenly aware of how desperately he has to expel whatever they pushed into him. He stares at the sea of faces pointed in his direction and squirms, weak as a kitten – and then he sees something move even farther behind the onlookers. A huge, serpent-like shape shifting and undulating, luminous green eyes watching him…

And as the person at his back starts to lower him down, his bindings giving and allowing for the descent until he is perched just-so on his knees, snippets of memories – or a wild, chaotic dream – come back to him. A huge creature cradling him with short, strong legs against a smooth, scaled belly. A long serpent-tongue tickling across his pate as the slippery, long cock of the beast slips out and drags along his belly.

Being filled and filled and filled as he weakly comes again and again and again until he passes out…

Zenyatta cries out when the first thing inside him shifts down into his passage. His brain is still muddled with whatever they used to drug him with, the sea of faces swimming in front of his eyes as he helplessly follows his body’s imperative and starts to bear down.

“P-Please,” he whispers weak, chest heaving, cheeks burning with shame. “N-No…”

“All is well,” the voice at his back whispers soothingly. “You do wonderfully. You are a perfect mate for our God. Are you not proud?”

Zenyatta throws his head back with another hoarse cry as the widest part comes and goes, the round object slipping out of his confused, overheated body. He can’t hear it hit the ground. The man behind him must have caught it beforehand, standing and lifting the object in his hands high above for everyone to see.

Ecstatic murmuring greets the sight but is overshadowed by the low rumbling from the back. A sound like rolling thunder as the shadowed creature moves more agitatedly. Zenyatta has the distinct feeling it is pleased.

He has a short glimpse of the object in the tall man’s hands, body going hot and cold as he recognizes a large, faintly green egg – and then his belly contracts in pain, sweat breaking out all over his body as he follows along and bears down.

The man hastily puts the egg into a softly cushioned basket to the side, then kneels back behind Zenyatta’s weakly struggling form.

“Perfect.”


End file.
